


Bounded

by experimentative_writer



Series: The Witcher - Kinky-verse [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Geralt is a good boyfriend, Jaskier is a Good Boyfriend, Jaskier is a precious baby and needs to be protected at all costs, M/M, Nobody knows, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, because I say so, or maybe it's a missing scene!?!?, slight Painplay, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Our boys experiment bondage.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher - Kinky-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Bounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's my first time writing bondage, so excuse my poor description skills haha 
> 
> Here's the picture I took as reference (it's the drawing on the far left): https://www.deviantart.com/kohakuasato/art/SHIBARI-YCH-close-816499163 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Do you thrust me?”

A very naked Jaskier erupted in laughter, making a also very naked Geralt, who was sitting in front of him, frown. 

“Seriously, Geralt?” he said, once he stopped laughing, “After all those years, are you really asking me that question? Honestly?”

“Yes.” 

Geralt’s seriousness (well, one could say he always was, but his stare into Jaskier’s eyes had him thinking he was being almost more serious than usual, something uncertain in his golden eyes) made Jaskier stopped laughing abruptly. Smiling at Geralt, Jaskier tangled their fingers together before brushing his lips against Geralt’s knuckles. 

“Of course, I do. Always.” 

Geralt returned an almost sheepish smile to his lover before lowering his eyes on the ground, then looking at the fireplace. If witchers could blush, Jaskier was certain Geralt would be doing so at the moment. 

Jaskier waited patiently for the witcher to speak about what he had in mind, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb in a reassuring way. ‘ _ Take your time. Don’t rush yourself. I’m listening. I’m here. I’ll always be.’  _ Jaskier wanted to say, but he knew better than to speak when Geralt was trying to put his thoughts into words.

“I...I’d like to try something.” the witcher finally said, looking into the blue pools that were Jaskier’s eyes. “If you want.” 

The bard waited for him to continue, but when the witcher didn’t, Jaskier raised an eyebrow in his direction. 

“Ger, you know I’m very fond of new experiences, especially in  _ that  _ field, so I’d really like to try what you have in mind, but you will have to be a bit more.. specific on what you want, darling.” Jaskier said, smiling fondly. 

Geralt rolled his eyes playfully at the term of endearment before raising from the bed and walking to his bag. He took out a small package and unwrapped it, revealing a beautiful baby blue silk fabric. When Geralt walked back to the bed, Jaskier saw it was actually a very long ribbon of silk, but the fabric was so much thicker than usual silk that it could be considered a rope. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Jaskier gasped, looking into Geralt’s eyes as he understood what was in his partner’s mind. His erection (Jaskier almost forgot what they were doing before Geralt interrupted them, not that he minded) twitched against his stomach.

“Is that a yes?” 

“Dear  _ gods _ , Geralt, fuck… of course, it’s a yes.” 

Geralt smirked and leaned forward to capture Jaskier’s lips, the brunet’s arms wrapping around his neck as he returned the kiss feverishly. Pushing him delicately until Jaskier was laying on his back, Geralt let go of his lips so he could nip at the brunet’s jaw and neck. He slid his hands from Jaskier’s shoulders to his wrists, tugging them until they rested above his brown locks. 

Pulling back, Geralt wrapped the silk rope once around the bed head before delicately starting to wrap Jaskier’s wrists, the man laying obediently still as he watched his lover work. 

When he was done with the brunet’s wrists, Geralt tested the solidity of the rope before looking at Jaskier. It was tight enough so the man couldn’t move his wrists, but not tight enough to restrict the blood flow in his arms.

“Good?” he asked the smaller man, making sure. 

“Good.” the bard smiled back, tugging once on the rope himself. 

Geralt hummed to himself while he continued working, wrapping the rope around Jaskier’s shoulders once, then his chest. He motioned the smaller man to lift his back so could pass the rope behind it a few times, twisting it in the front to create loops. Geralt wrapped the fabric twice around Jaskier’s hips before sliding the rope back to tie it. When he was done, Geralt leaned away to take a look at his work. 

Jaskier looked  _ mesmerizing _ . Geralt knew as soon as he had saw the fabric that the color would go perfectly with the color of Jaskier’s eyes, but this was something more. His breath hitched before a low growl escaped his lips, his hand reaching forward to caress Jaskier’s torso. The brunet whimpered under his touch, his face already flushed with arousal. Geralt tugged once more on the rope, testing it.

“Still good?”

“Yes, yes, Geralt please, do something,  _ touch  _ me, please, I need you…” 

“Hmm, so eager already.” Geralt smirked, stroking down the bard’s body once again. 

The witcher leaned forward to capture Jaskier’s lips, licking his lip. The brunet opened his mouth to let Geralt’s tongue play with his as the witcher’s hands caressed his body, stopping to pinch sharply a nipple. Jaskier squirmed underneath him and cried out of pleasure (he always liked a bit off pain play). 

Geralt bent to gently lick the pink nub, soothing the sting with his tongue while pinching the other. After a few licks, he went on the other nipple, giving him the same soft treatment while one of his hand continued caressing Jaskier’s body, stroking his sides and his stomach. 

Jaskier already was a moaning mess when Geralt wrapped a hand around his cock, catching drops of precum with his thumb. 

“What do you want?” the witcher asked, his voice hoarse by lust and intense arousal (good gods, he felt like he could cum only looking at Jaskier tied up underneath him). 

“I want… I want you inside me.” Jaskier managed to say between moans. 

Geralt grunted at his lover’s words, bending down to capture his lips once before taking the small vial of oil resting on the nightstand and pouring some oil on his fingers. 

He continued stroking Jaskier as he worked him open, admiring his perfect body under the baby blue silk rope (he wanted to suck him off, but he loved way too much the way Jaskier looked wrapped in the rope to even _think_ of getting his eyes off him, even only slightly). 

When he could move three fingers in and out easily from Jaskier, Geralt took them out, leaving Jaskier whimper at the loss. The witcher rubbed the remaining oil on his own cock and poured a bit more on it before slowly entering the younger man, making them both moan and groan at the intrusion. 

Geralt rapidly set out a fast pace, knowing that’s what Jaskier liked most. His big hands rested on the smaller man’s hips, holding him down as he fucked into him. Jaskier moaned even louder when Geralt angled his hips to hit the sweet spot inside him, trashing against his restraints. 

It didn’t take long for the both of them to reach their release, Jaskier rolling his back as he spilled on his stomach. Geralt pulled out just as he felt himself on the verge of ecstasy, stroking his member once before spilling on Jaskier’s stomach too. 

Neither of them moved while they caught their breaths (which Geralt did unfairly faster, for good reasons). Geralt smirked as he looked at Jaskier, still wrapped in the silk and covered in their cum. 

Knowing the smaller man would whine if the cum started to dry on him, Geralt reluctantly pulled away to fetch a cloth, wiping him. Then, slowly (and unfortunately), he started unwrapping the rope, leaving a trail of kisses on the now slightly red skin underneath.

When he was done, he tossed the rope aside, laid beside Jaskier and wrapped an arm around him, massaging his sore shoulders. The smaller man melted under his touch and if it wasn’t for his breathing, Geralt would have thought he had fallen asleep. 

After a moment, Jaskier rose on his elbows to look into the witcher’s eyes, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“How do you feel about using jute rope next time?”

  
  
  
  
  


Turned out, jute rope left interesting marks on Jaskier’s body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Excuse any mistakes, english is not my first language :)
> 
> I plan on making a serie of fics of the boys exploring different kinks, so if you have a request, comment it! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xxx


End file.
